


December 2, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Perhaps you'll be with the others here,'' Gentleman Ghost said as he gestured near the grave markers.





	December 2, 2004

I never created DC Animated Universe characters.

Sudden curiosity appeared in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when he viewed Gentleman Ghost digging a grave. He slowly walked by many tombstones and paused behind him. ''What are you up to?'' he asked.

Gentleman Ghost turned to Amos and almost dropped the shovel. ''I was going to attempt to find a corpse's jewelry before you appeared.''

Amos glowered. ''You're not robbing any grave,'' he snapped.

''What were you up to?'' Gentleman Ghost asked as he tensed.

''I wandered before I viewed you digging.''

''Perhaps you'll be with the others here,'' Gentleman Ghost said as he gestured near the grave markers.

''I don't think so.'' One tentacle suddenly emerged from Reverend Amos Howell's mouth and stretched to the shovel. It struck Gentleman Ghost's hand and caused him to drop the object. It returned to the preacher's mouth.

Trembling with anger, Gentleman Ghost raised his hand before a cane with a skull materialized and he he wielded it. The skull was aimed at the wide-eyed preacher. Fire emerged from its jaws and struck Amos. Caused him to shriek with wide eyes.

Amos winced before Gentleman Ghost managed to steal the corpse's two rings. He watched while the latter vanished. His eyes were on every other tombstone. He started to smile.

Another deceased form wasn't going to buried.

THE END


End file.
